Switched
by emeralddusk
Summary: Nicole and Quinn switch bodies one night during a freak storm. Three chapters
1. Chapter 1

Slightly altered timeline: Taking place sometime during later years and accounting for Nicole's returning to PCA, but staying in another dorm room.

Switched  
>Chapter One<p>

Atop the roof of one of the girl's dorms, Nicole, Zoey, and Lola sat back in reclined beach chairs, gazing through their sunglasses at the bright, beautiful sun. Zoey enjoyed the view of her tinted sunglasses that gave the constant impression of dusk. Lola gently rubbed her arms with sunscreen. "This is so nice," the Puerto Rican girl said.

"Yeah," Nicole replied, not looking away from the clear blue sky. "Hey, wasn't Quinn gonna come with us?"

"She said she was doing some experiments," Zoey answered, staring at the distant ocean. "Couldn't make it today. This is the fifth time she's done this."

"What's up with her, anyway?" Nicole asked, growing slightly annoyed. "All she cares about are those stupid experiments." The light brunette put her hands on the back of her head, letting out a sigh.

"She's just devoted," Lola explained. "Don't worry, she'll be done soon. You want me to see if she's ready?"

"No, I'll go," Nicole answered, getting up. Her pink bikini lined with dark blue strings glistened in the bright sunlight and over her lightly pale skin. Throwing a pink towel with the same blue design over the bottom part of her swimsuit, Nicole went to the dorm, approached Room 101, and knocked on its door. "Quinn," she called, pulling her sunglasses back so they carried her bangs atop her hair, which was pulled back in a chopped ponytail style. "Quinn, are you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm working on something," the inventor called back from her desk while observing a microscope.

"Didn't you wanna go swimming with us?" the brunette asked. "We can just keep tanning if you want."

"Sorry, Nicole, but I have a lot to do," Quinn replied. "Thanks for inviting me, though."

"...Why do you do these experiments, anyway?" Nicole finally gathered the nerve to say. "We could help you, or you could drop them for a little while...or do you just do it to be alone?" Quinn didn't answer. "You know, you're not gonna be able to shut everyone out forever..." Nicole departed, growing upset with herself.

Quinn looked up from her slides, and into the sky. A storm was coming, she knew. Nicole was wrong; she had to be. The Quinventions were never supposed to separate her from her friends. They're just fun...right?

"How's your tan going, Lola?" Zoey asked, letting the sun gently kiss her body. Unlike her friends, Zoey was only several degrees of tan and a couple of pounds away from being a gorgeous "beach bunny".

"Pretty good," Lola answered, feeling the rays hitting her body. Lola was naturally very thin, often wore her hair up and/or with different highlights and dyes. "It's starting to get kinda cold, though. I think it's gonna start storming pretty soon."

"Guess we should head in," Zoey replied, getting up. "Too bad Quinn never showed."

"More or less," Nicole declared, walking back over to the chairs. "Hey, Coco wants us inside."

"Just in time," Zoey responded, picking up her folded chair.

"Zoe," Lola said, looking at her friend's blue two-piece with a tutu-style flare-out around the hips. "I'm sorry, but you need a new swimsuit."

"What?" the blond replied, caught off guard.

"That bikini looks stupid on you since you got that tan," the Puerto Rican girl explained. "I'll take you shopping tomorrow."

"Random," Zoey summarized. "...Fine. You wanna come too, Nicole?"

"Sure," the brunette answered. "We'll make you look so hot." Suddenly, the rain began to pour down. "Come on. The guys won't be able to stand three soaking wet girls in swimsuits." Zoey and Lola chuckled, then ran for their dorm.

Meanwhile, Chase sat in the window sill, watching the rain pour down from the darkening sky. Gently strumming a sad tune on his guitar, the boy felt his emotions sink. Sure, he and Zoey had had their major overseas drama, but at the end of the day, what did it matter?

"Chase," Logan called out, breaking his friend's concentration.

"Huh? What?" Chase replied, caught off guard.

"You okay?" the rich boy asked, walking over to Chase with a concerned look on his face. "You've been moping all day."

"Fine," Chase answered, looking back out the window. "Just not in the mood to talk."

"Alright," a less-than-sensitive Logan replied. "I don't know what your problem is...You don't need a girlfriend to be happy."

"Said the guy who's dating Quinn Pensky as we speak," the curly-haired boy effortlessly retorted.

"Nah," Logan said, taking a seat. "We broke up last week. Said she needs to get her priorities straightened out, or...something."

"I'm sorry," Chase replied, feeling guilty. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Not a big deal," the wealthy teenager answered, looking through his JPhone. "We're still friends. Hey, I'm goin' to town tonight. Need anything?"

"No," Chase answered, picking up his guitar, only to throw it down once Logan departed.

Back in Room 101, Zoey and Lola were sitting on the bottom bunk, talking about plans they had; the days they'd spend on the beach, the times they'd spend maybe doing the things they used to love, like painting or playing children's games like tag or red rover in the ocean. It was always Zoey, Nicole, and Dana. Sometimes Chase, Michael, and even Logan. Then, Dana had to move away, and it was Zoey, Nicole, and Lola. Quinn joined in a little later, often accompanied with Chase, Michael, and Logan. Finally, tragically, Nicole was forced to go to an all-girl school, letting Quinn replace her as dorm mate. It was great...until Quinn became so obsessed with her work. Maybe that's the way she was before they became friends, but it's way harder to deal with now.

"Quinn, whatter you working on?" Zoey asked, trying to get her friend involved.

"Just studying," the girl answered, giving only the wanted information. Maybe she knew by now no one really cared.

"You wanna take a break and hang out?" Lola offered. "It's summer, anyway."

"No, thanks," Quinn answered, not looking away from her slides. A bright, blue-hued flash of lightning illuminated the entire sky over Los Angeles.

"Whoa," Zoey commented.

"...Perfect," Quinn whispered. "I'm gonna get the storm on tape. See you later." The brunette ran out, her camera in hand, and her nighttime glasses on.

Nicole was leaning against the wall in the hallway, looking at the raging storm she was separated from through the window. Quinn ran by.

"Quinn," the light brunette called.

"Sorry, Nicky, but I can't talk now," Quinn quickly said. "I've gotta tape this storm."

"Wait!" Nicole called, grabbing the girl's arm. "I'm coming with you."

Realizing the lightning could end any second, Quinn gave in. "Alright, but hurry," she said, leading the way under the balcony on the sidewalk.

"We're not supposed to be outside," Nicole said.

"We'll be safe from here," the scientific girl replied without any trace of fear or emotion. "Help me set up my digital camera on the tripod, please." Nicole bent down, and began attaching the joints on the silver tripod legs. "Okay, now put that one into that slot, and..."

Suddenly, a massive orb of blue electricity flashed across the sky, engulfing the two girls, and the entire school. "Oh, I don't feel so good," Nicole said, having some trouble hearing and seeing.

"We weren't directly struck," Quinn replied, not recognizing the symptoms of electrocution in herself or Nicole. "Oh...let's get inside." The two departed without the camera, and went back to their dorms. Despite the fact that the electricity was out, this wasn't a problem.

The next morning, though the time wasn't obvious, due to the fact that all the electrical appliances (plugged in or not) were still refusing to function, the girls in Room 101 woke up feeling groggy.

"Oh man," Quinn moaned, noticing her voice sounded kind of off. "I feel like garbage."

"Me too," Zoey added. "I feel so bloated."

"I'm kinda out of it," Lola said, stretching her bitterly aching arms. "That storm was something else." The girl opened the shades, and gasped at what she saw.

"What?" Quinn asked, noticing that her and Zoey were the center of Lola's shock. The girl picked up Lola's compact, looked at herself, and gasped. "Oh my gosh..." Grabbing the ends of her long, bright brown hair, the girl looked at her more mature but slightly pudgy cheeks. "...I don't need my glasses," she whispered. "...I'm...Nicole!"

"What the..." Zoey began. "...Oh my gosh!" The girl ran for the bathroom, and screamed at the top of her enlarged lungs. Running back into the room, Zoey shared her horrifying realization. "I'm Coco!" the woman shrieked in a deeper, slightly squeaky voice. Throwing her curly, reddish hair outward, the girl felt herself begin to panic.

"Just relax..." Lola said, wanting everything to stay calm. "...Why am I still the same?"

"Wait..." Quinn/Nicole said, not noticing Lola's comment. "If I'm Nicole, then she must be..."

Quinn ran into the room, not wearing her glasses, and having her shorter, dark brown hair down to her neck. "What happened to me?" she screamed. "I'm like...nine years old!"

"Thank you," Quinn replied in Nicole's voice. "...That lightning that hit the school seems to have caused several of us to switch bodies."

"Well, that's great," Nicole replied in Quinn's voice, sitting down. "I have plans today...people who 'er expecting to see me...not Quinn."

"Look...just sit down and relax," Lola said, her voice comforting.

"If I sit down, I'll never get up," the now-overweight Zoey replied, hitting her bulging, expanded stomach, which was displayed by slightly tight clothing.

"Quinn, do you know that the lightning caused all this?" Lola asked, acting as the sole voice of reason.

"That's the only thing that could've effected the entire campus," the petite brunette explained, enjoying being able to see without her glasses. "It was an extremely unusual occurrence. That's why I wanted to film it...Oh, I forgot my camera."

"Forget the stupid camera!" Nicole screamed in Quinn's voice. "We have to find a way to cure this!"

"Tell me about it," Zoey added, looking at her permed hair in a mirror. "Oh, man...feel like I could eat out this school."

"Wonder if Coco's realized she's in your body yet," Lola replied.

"Was there any time when you and Coco were exposed to the lightning?" Quinn asked, moving the long hair out of her face.

"I don't think so," Zoey answered. "But the room we were in lit up really bright. Coco wasn't there, though."

"Look, we can't stay here all day," Nicole interrupted. "Quinn, you have to meet Vince at the beach."

"Okay," Quinn regretfully agreed. "Do you have any light dresses or something I can wear?"

"We're going swimming...so no," Nicole answered. "How's a pink bikini with blue flowers on it sound?" The girl pushed her body towards her dorm, adjusting to Quinn's more petite arms and glasses.

"Looks like swimsuit shopping is out," Lola said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll say," Zoey said, looking at Coco's body. "Oh, this is horrible...We have to find Coco. Who knows what she's doing to me."

"You should probably stay here," the thin girl replied. "I have some ideas where Coco is. 'Till then..." Lola ran out of the room.

Nicole sat Quinn down in a chair. "Okay," she said, rubbing the back of her head. "Even if you're not really me, you still need my look and style. Now...when you see Vince, whatter you gonna say?"

"Um...'hi'?" Quinn answered, not sure what to say. Quinn was never good with boys. Mark was the only one, and he had "friends" on the side most of the time.

"Not likely," Nicole replied. "Here...put on your bikini. I'll show you."

"I hadn't thought of this," Quinn said, looking at her/Nicole's body. "This may be awkward."

"So close your eyes," Nicole quickly replied. "Come on, we don't have long."

"Okay," Quinn snapped, pulling her sleeves back. Soon, the girl was standing awkwardly in Nicole's bikini, keeping her arms at her side.

Nicole's... pretty, she thought, looking at her new, very thin tummy that gently peaked outward down the center.

"Be a little less stiff," Nicole instructed, fluffing Quinn's hair in the back. "Now...pose."

"What?" Quinn asked, getting nervous.

"Do a pose," the dark-haired girl answered. "Lemme see if you know what you're doing."

"Know what I'm doing?" Quinn asked, squinting in utter confusion.

"If you know how to be...Nicole-Cute," Nicole explained. "You know, body language and all that."

Quinn nodded, flapped her arms out while thinking, then went into a dramatic pose: throwing her left arm on her left hip, throwing her right arm in the air while her hand dropped like the branches of a palm tree, and curving herself to the right side.

"...There is no way you can make that look natural," Nicole declared. "But wow. Here...try this one...you two are sitting in the sand. You wanna give him a look that says 'I know I'm hot, and I want you to see that.'"

"...Isn't that kinda...trampy?" Quinn asked, returning to a normal position.

"Not really," Nicole answered. "Now...lay down...but make it look sexy." Quinn shrugged her skinny shoulders, then lay down on her belly, crossed her legs, putting her right leg upward, then let her left arm hold up her head. The girl gave a confident, sexy wink. "Great!" Nicole declared. "Wow...you just need to be more confident...that's all."

"Kay," Quinn said, standing up. "Now...should I teach you how to act like me?"

"No offense...but you've been in your lab so long...do you even remember yourself?" Nicole asked, trying to be sensitive.

The cute brunette dropped her head and blushed a little. "I don't usually blush," Quinn confessed.

"Yeah, but I do," Nicole replied. "Don't worry...I'll take care of you." The two departed: Nicole sat down on her bed, and Quinn walked into the hallway. Several seconds later, the brunette returned. "I should probably wear a t-shirt or something over this," she said, realizing her mistake.  
>Nicole sat down once Quinn left with her wrap, and looked at herself in the mirror. Quinn did have a rather young-looking face. All things considered, she was cute...Not hot. Nicole knew she could change that. Taking off her glasses, the girl noticed she could barely see. "Time to get contacts," Nicole said to herself as she put the black spectacles back over her eyes. Raising a makeup brush to her face, the girl began to apply blush to her cheeks.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Switched

Chapter Two

The sound of her pink high heeled shoes gently echoed through the hallway as she walked forward. Her purple skirt gently flowed back and forth as she proudly proceeded to her destination. Flipping her dark blond hair to the side, the girl looked forward with her eyes exposed and lightly hued pink. As the lights of the hallway shined down, they reflected off the girl's glistening pink lips. Some people noticed her, and were taken back.

"Quinn?" asked Mark, feeling his heart start to pound.

"That's my name," the girl proudly answered, walking right past the boy, letting him continue to drool over her. _Quinn wasn't good enough before, she's not good enough now, _Nicole thought, pulling her purse back on her shoulder.

"Wow...you look great," Vince confessed, knowing how lucky he was to be with such a nice, sweet, pretty girl.

"Thanks," Quinn answered, taking a seat on the blanket, going out of her way to put her right leg forward, and her left leg arcing over it; a super-model pose, she thought. "Back at'cha." _Time to show how smart Nicole Bistrow can really be, _Quinn happily thought. "So..." Nicole said, leaning forward, wearing a sexy look on her face. "I saw you swimming earlier. Did you know you came into contact with one of the most infinite realms on earth?"

"Really?" Vince replied, leaning back, showing off his muscular, slightly tan body.

"Yeah," 'Nicole' answered, leaning in closer. "We know more about outer space than the oceans." Quinn began to feel how powerful and beautiful she was.

"That's...amazing," the boy replied, his breath fading into the mist.

"So...wanna dive into the unknown?" Quinn invited, her voice almost in a whisper.

"Only if you're with me," Vince answered, no longer able to keep a smile off his face. Nicole smiled, and then took her soon-to-be lover's hand. Together, the two ran towards the shimmering water, kicking up gentle clouds of sand behind them.

Harmonically, the teens jumped into the ocean, feeling the cool embrace on their bodies. Gasping for air, the two shot out of the water, their hair soaked and gently clinging to their faces. "Wow," Nicole exclaimed, gazing into Vince's warm eyes.

"Wow..." the boy replied, no longer able to appear cool. Vince put his arms around Nicole's back, feeling her smooth stomach. Slowly, the two began to lean in closer, ready for something they knew was coming.

_Wait...what am I doing? _Quinn asked herself, growing uneasy. _I can't kiss Nicole's boyfriend...I'm not into this kind of...romance. Oh, this is so wrong...He's touching me...Oh..._ Vince's lips were cool and glistening with droplets from the ocean. They felt so magical; nothing like what Mark offered. This was him being blown away by her, and vice-versa.

'Quinn' walked into her classroom, where she was scheduled to test some chemicals. Unfortunately, Nicole had no idea about what any of them did. "Not good," she said. "...Eh." Nicole pulled out a stool, and began painting Quinn's nails. It was a lovely shade of purple; like the kind Quinn wore when she first arrived at PCA. "Wonder why she never wears makeup anymore," she said to herself. "She looked hot in that picture Logan had..."

"Um, Quinn?" nervously greeted Jake, a blond teenager with some interests in science.

"Hey," Nicole replied, looking up from her nails. "What's up?"

"Um, I was reading over some of your notes, and I just wanted to tell you...You're amazing," the boy continued.

"Thanks," the dark-haired girl replied. "I try."

"Um, could...I, um...hug you?" Jake asked, his heart pounding.

"Uh...okay," Nicole answered, sounding confused. The boy slowly walked over to Quinn, put his arms out, and pressed against her, only to be pushed out by an unseen force. "Whoa," Nicole declared, looking at her now-massive breasts.

"Wow...Um, I'll, um... see you later," Jake said before running away.

"Bra airbag, I take it," Nicole said, still staring at her bosoms. "Hmm."

Meanwhile, Zoey lay on her bed, feeling her poofy, overly-curled hair. _I feel like a poodle, _she thought. _And the worst part is...I could really go for a double ham sandwich. Hope Lola tracks down Coco soon._

Lola quickly walked down the hallway. "Have you seen Zoey?" she asked a random girl.

"No, I'm sorry," the girl answered before continuing on her way.

"Have you seen Zoey Brooks?" Lola asked another girl. As if offended, the girl kept walking. "Have you seen Zoey?"

"Yeah, she's raiding the refrigerator," answered a redheaded girl with a Spider-Man suit on.

"Why are you...Nevermind, thanks," Lola replied before charging down to the cafeteria. _Zoey's gonna kill me if I don't stop Coco._ The Puerta Rican girl took a deep breath, then entered the cafeteria, closing the door behind her. "Um...Zoey?" she asked.

"What?" Zoey's voice called back, sounding muffled. Lola walked over to the freezer in the front of the girl's cafeteria. Lola walked over to Coco, and saw her friend laying against the freezer, her lips red with some kind of sauce, and her stomach bloated out of her shirt.

"Wow, Zoey...you must be...tired after all that...eating," Lola replied. "Here, lemme take you back to our dorm."

"Um, I don't know, I'm kinda..." Coco began to answer.

"There's more food there," the girl interrupted. Zoey held her hand out for Lola to take.

Nicole lay next to Vince on the beach, letting the sun kiss her body. "I really like hanging out with you, Vince," Quinn said, her voice sweet.

"Me too," Vince replied, gazing into Nicole's devastating eyes. "Um...do you wanna...catch a movie tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, sure," Quinn answered. "Cool. Oh, I gotta get going...Kiss goodbye?" Vince smiled, and gave Nicole another kiss.

That night, Nicole walked into Room 101, clad in her bikini. "That was nice," she said, completely forgetting about her wrap.

"Not too nice, I hope," Nicole replied, walking out of the shower, clad in a towel. Her dark brown hair was wet and tasseled. "So...will we see each other again?"

"Oh, I think so," Quinn answered, grabbing a brush and combing out her wet hair. "We were invited to a movie tomorrow night."

"Awesome," Nicole replied, spraying some perfume into Quinn's underarms. "Thanks, Quinn."

"...Yeah," the intelligent girl guiltily said, sitting down on a footstool. "Oh, how did my day go?"

"Great," Nicole answered, puckering her lips and applying some red lipstick. "In fact...you're gonna be going on a date tomorrow, too."

"What?" Quinn snapped, jumping up.

"Calm down, Bikini Girl," Nicole replied. "Some guy named Zeke saw me in the science lab, said he loved my report on the discovery of the atom, and asked to take me to a movie tomorrow. Maybe we can double date."

"Why would you agree to something like that without my permission?" Quinn replied.

"Would you rather I turned him down?" Nicole shot back. "...That's not how I talk."

"...And I didn't act like myself on that date," Quinn added. "I felt like...like I really was you."

"And I usually hate that purple nail polish you used to wear," the dark-haired girl continued. "...Oh my gosh."

"We're turning into each other," Quinn shrieked. "...Where's Zoey?"

"Her body's locked in the bathroom," Nicole answered. "Her respective mind is currently...I mean, the real her's in the kitchen with Lola."

"We're back," Lola said, walking in with Coco's body. "Wow, Zoes, you really binged out."

"Can you blame me?" Zoey replied. "My...he left me again."

"Who?" Lola asked. "...You're not acting like yourself."

"And I fear it may be that way forever," Nicole declared, her voice growing grave. "I must...I mean, Quinn has to find an antidote."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Quinn replied, her voice picking up a sassy tone. "My camera's gone."

"Then we have to find that camera before we lose Zoey," Lola said, her tone growing grave. "This looks like it's getting worse by the minute."

"...She didn't make me fat, did she?" Zoey asked, seemingly back to herself for the time being.

"It's a cute kind of fat," Lola answered. "I'm gonna find the camera. You guys stay right here." The girl ran out of the room.

"This is bad," Quinn confessed, starting to comb out her long brown locks. "Oh...I need a hot oil treatment."

"How can you obsess over your appearance at a time like this?" Nicole demanded. "Our consciousness are being permanently misappropriated. If we don't stop it, we might lose ourselves forever."

"Bummer," a less than enthused Zoey replied, laying down on her bed.

"Who's gonna watch this new X-Men movie?" Chase asked, turning off the t.v.

"Chase, have you seen a camera outside by the girl's dorm?" Lola asked, running into the room.

"No, I'm sorry," the boy answered. In despair, Lola ran back outside. _Maybe Stacey saw it, _she thought.

"You know, I never knew how stressed you were," Nicole said, looking over at Quinn. "I mean...you feel like you're carrying the world."

"And you only feel good about yourself when other people think you should," Quinn replied.

"And Coco cares way too much about having a boyfriend," Zoey added. "That's why she overeats so much...to fill the void she made for herself."

"And Zoey needs to get more in touch with her emotions," Coco called out. "It's like sifting through a jungle in your head. What is it with you and Chase, anyway?"

"Just go to sleep," Zoey called back, only to find her friends looking at her; thinking the same thing as Coco. "...It's complicated."

"Are you sure you haven't seen it?" Lola asked, her tone growing frantic.

"I'm shorry, Lola," Stacey said. "I haven't sheen any kind of camera. The electricity jusht turned back on a few hours ago."

Lola heard the roar of thunder above her, and looked up to see a similar storm raging above her. "...The storm...the electricity...I've got it!" The Puerta Rican girl ran outside.

"Lola, wait!" Stacey called, giving chase. Soon, the two were outside, and witnessed a bolt of lightning strike mere feet away from them. The two screamed, then found themselves laying next to their bodies on the floor.

"Oh, man," Lola moaned, feeling herself fighting a lisp.


	3. Chapter 3

_Come morning, the storm is still raging on. Lola and Stacey were forced to take refuge in another dorm building._

Switched

Chapter Three

Lola walked inside, looking over her new body. _I hate this, _she thought. _Man, I'm going nuts in this body!_

"Wow, I look...pretty," Stacey said with Lola's voice. "You sure we have to switch back?"

"Yesh I'm shure," Lola answered, fighting with the lisp. "Man, how can you shtand thish?"

"It's not easy," Stacey answered, enjoying being tall, model-thin, and able to speak clearly. "So...what's the plan?"

"Okay, we need to re-introduce the shwitched people to the shtorm, and ushe the exact shame amount of electricity as before," the girl explained. "Unfortunately, my camera sheems to have been used to switch the two of ush...and we only have sho long before our pershonalities shtart to switch."

"So, who has a camera like yours and Quinn's?" Stacey asked.

"...Maybe Logan does," Lola dreamily replied before catching herself. "Um...I think Zoey does. I'll ashk her onshe we get back to my dorm." The two continued walking. "Oh, ishn't Logan sho shpicey?"

"...Not really," Stacey answered, growing confused. "Besides, he doesn't even really like you...or me." Growing uncomfortable, the girls remained silent until they entered Room 101.

"We're home!" Lola yelled out, even though she sounded like a spaz. "I mean...guysh, we're back."

"Stacey, whatter you doing here?" asked Quinn, putting on some blush.

"It'sh not really Stashey, it'sh me, Lola," Lola explained.

"Yeah, I'm Stacey," Stacey said, putting her hand on her hip in a supermodel pose.

"Great," Zoey complained, fluffing out her hair.

"Have you realized how to reverse the effects of the storm?" Nicole asked, looking away from her microscope.

"Thish is getting sherious," Lola declared, her goofy voice growing grave. "Um, yesh I did. We have to get a camera of equal electricity...or any electrical source...and we have to do it before the shtorm pashes."

"Well, let's hurry," Zoey shrieked, jumping up, causing her stomach to jiggle up and down. "I do _not_ wanna be stuck like this forever!"

"Same here," Coco called out from the bathroom.

"I'm gonna miss being hot," Quinn said, only to get a weirded-out look from Nicole.

"Let'sh hurry!" Lola yelped, grabbing Zoey's camera off the nightstand. "Come on, let'sh get out there!" Quinn let Zoey's body out of the closet. The six charged outside, letting the rain pour down on them.

"There's several bolts approaching," Nicole declared. "I mean...here it comes!"

"Hey, Zoey!" Chase yelled, running towards the group. "I need to talk to you!"

"No!" the girls yelled. A bolt of lightning struck, and the teenagers (and Coco) awoke in the grass.

"I'm me again!" Coco exclaimed, looking at her mature, slightly flabby arms.

"Wish I could say the same," Lola said, standing up in Quinn's body.

"No," Zoey gasped, seeing Nicole's hands in front of her face. "No...we're stuck like this now!"

Stacey held out a lock of her now-blond hair, and looked at her hands. Quinn looked down at her masculine body, and felt her curly hair. Chase looked at the skirt he was now wearing. "Thish ish really weird," he said.

"This is horrible!" Nicole screamed, throwing Lola's fists down in rage.

"Um, if you don't need me..." Coco said before walking away.

"Ah, everything's ruined!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Is there any chance the storm's not over yet?" Stacey asked, feeling a natural sense of hope.

"I'm afraid, even if the storm isn't over...lightning never strikes twice," Lola answered. "We may be stuck like this forever."

"...Guysh, I'm shorry," Chase said, her voice growing grim. "I...don't know what'sh going on, but I know I messed it all up again.

"Does anyone else have a camera?" Zoey asked, fluffing her hair in the back.

No one answered. Suddenly, a sense of despair entered the air. Quinn lifted up her arm, and looked at the hair under them.

"Maybe I can still star in movies," Lola said, trying to be hopeful. "Thanks for helping us, Stacey." Stacey nodded.

"I'm sorry about all this, guys," Quinn confessed. "If I hadn't tried to take that stupid picture, we'd still be ourselves."

"It's not your fault," Zoey replied.

"Maybe this'll be fun," Nicole suggested. "I mean...I could dig being a model."

"...Wait a minute," Quinn said, going back to her own mind. "Lola, give me your phone." Nicole pulled Lola's phone out of her pocket, and gave it to the boy. "Okay, maybe it wasn't the electricity...yes! These are lithium batteries! The lithium reacted with the lightning!"

"Meaning?" Zoey asked, her tone becoming that of a valley girl.

"Here," Quinn answered, throwing the batteries into the air.

"I see..." Lola said. "The exposure to the rain will cause a surge of electricity in the still-charged batteries, creating a conductor!"

"Everyone, stand by the body you want back!" Stacey called out, taking Chase's hand. The teens joined hands, and suddenly felt a surge of lithium-infused energy coursing through them. With a flash, the group awoke.

Nicole sat up, her brown hair puffed into a giant ball. "Wow," she said, in her own voice.

"I'm a guy again!" Chase happily exclaimed.

"My lishp is back!" Stacey cheered.

"Back in blond," Zoey added. Lola and Quinn looked at one another. "We're back," they said.

"This was something else," Chase exclaimed. "Um...maybe I should go."

"Didn't you have something to tell me?" Zoey asked, stopping the boy.

"Um...I missed you," the boy confessed. "Could...we shoot for being friends again?"

"...Yeah," Zoey answered. "I care about you...I think I need you as a friend."

"That means the world to me," Chase said, feeling things becoming the way they used to be.

"I think those two have it," Quinn said.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"It is lonely being a full-time scientist," the dark-haired girl explained. "...I should really get back to my friends...and my life. Thanks for helping me see that, Nicole."

"And thanks for helping me realize I'm more than other people's opinion," the brunette added. "Which reminds me...we have dates in a couple of minutes." The two smiled at one another.

Stacey and Lola stood by one another. "Need a speech teacher?" Lola asked, ready to take the place of Lionel in The King's Speech.

"Or maybe jusht a friend," Stacey replied with a smile.

"I guess...when it comes down to it...There's no one we'd rather be than ourselves," Zoey summarized, not meaning to sound campy.

"I'll second that," Quinn replied. "In my own heartbeat. Oh, but Nicole...I have a confession."

"What?" asked Nicole.

"...I kissed your boyfriend," Quinn answered.

"...As long as you were me when you did it, I don't care," Nicole finally said.

"So...what will become of the girl who Coco made pudgy?" Zoey asked, rubbing her enlarged tummy.

"She was considered full-figured, and made a perfect beach bunny?" Lola suggested. "Once her dearest friend helped her pick out a new swimsuit?"

"Sounds good to me," Zoey answered.

One last bolt of lightning flashed in the sky above, tearing through the last cloud in the heavens. A beautiful, crimson sunset shined down on PCA.

"Looks like it's clearing up," Chase summarized.

"True," Quinn said, knowing where her true place was; with friends. However, science would always light up her life.

_Fantastic Deleted Scenes_

Zoey stood in front of a full-length mirror, clad in a tight pink one-piece that showed every curve in her body. "I don't know," she said. "Isn't it kinda...snug?"

"Nah, you look cute," Lola assured her friend. "Don't you think so, Quinn?"

"Um, try this one on..." Quinn suggested, giving Zoey a swimsuit she picked out.

"...No way," the blond announced, looking at her hair pulled back ina complex fashion, and the green one-piece that flared out like a tutu around her waist.

Zoey leaned forward in front of a mirror, clad in a red one-piece that looked like it came off of Baywatch. However, her enlarged stomach was still bulged out, making a most unattractive modeling show. "I'm gonna kill you, Coco," she said.

"Hold still," Lola said, growing impatient.

Zoey coughed and waved her hand to block the spray tan Lola was spraying on her. "Ah," the blond said once it was done. "...I look like JWow."


End file.
